


Snowfall

by DullSunrise



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, kinda short idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: Whenever he saw snowfall, he couldn’t help but think back to that moment, the years spent without him, everything. While he wasn’t that bitter towards him anymore in terms of his mountain escapades, he hated how Red always seemed to eager to get out in the cold. It was at least cute, seeing him act like a kid on Christmas morning the second a snowflake fell, and he knew deep down he wouldn’t leave again- he couldn’t. That was his promise. Whether or not he said it vocally, he knew.And yet… seeing the cold, fluffy flakes collecting on the ground at its own pace filled him with dread. With worry. And he should’ve known better. Doubt shouldn’t be an issue.So, when they took a trip to Alola near the end of the fall and into the winter, Green felt relieved, if only for a moment.--------------------------in which green doesnt want to have red leave him again after his 3 year disappearance.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 47





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a holiday/snowy theme since i wanted to try something like that out. this was originally gonna be a fluffy fic but because of how my mind works it just turned into "yeah but angst is better" so theres kinda a mix i guess??? nothing too angsty. 
> 
> has a bit of a connection to a fic i wrote in the past (though isnt on this site) that i may or may not rewrite one day. 
> 
> if youre reading this around the time when i posted this, have a happy holidays. please make sure to stay safe and well.
> 
> hope yall enjoy~

_The day Red came back was one he had mixed feelings about. How long had it been, anyways? Three years? Almost four?_

_This should’ve been a pleasant occasion. Green felt as if he should’ve been happy. Whether it was the state his rival caught him in or how he had the nerve to come back, he couldn’t be. How his mother spent a year of her life asking everyone about where her baby was last seen, always managing to hang onto that hope that he was still alive (even if it was nothing more than a tiny shred at most), that he wouldn’t go down easy. He was the Champion, after all. Even when Lance eventually had to take up that title, that was all Red was known by: the first Pokemon Master. The greatest Champion there ever was. While he might have been gone, his impact on the Kanto region would never let him die._

_Even he was upset. Arceus, he trusted him despite the rivalry, yet the few years he spent trying to turn his life around for the better as his mental health worsened made him all the more bitter. Who the hell did he think he was, anyways?_

_And the news of a figure spotted on Mount Silver spread like wildfire throughout both Kanto and Johto. Supposedly, this stranger looked rather similar to the missing boy. Everyone around him seemed all the more hopeful. Really, who the hell decides to pull off that kind of bullshit anyways? The tales of just how cold it was, how death always had a hold on you and how even the Pokemon that inhabited that frozen wasteland would show no mercy to passerby… Did Red think he was some sort of immortal being? One that was so focused on being the greatest there ever was, they would basically attempt a suicide of sorts just to prove it?_

_Green would never know. Not like he wouldn’t mind knowing, but because he’d rather not. And it wasn’t like his rival was completely mute, either- he’s heard him speak before. Sometimes he’d murmur a word or two once he went silent. He could’ve told him the one time he asked before deciding it was for the best (though, his voice once he uttered the first word he’d said in years was incredibly hoarse, so it was probably better for his throat to not say anything). Plus, being annoying about it would get him nowhere. There was only one question he wanted the answer to._

_He didn’t even have to say anything. While the brunette’s vision was watery with the other boy’s grip on his scarred arm (with each mark etched into his skin being a neat pattern of ones old and new) not making things better in the slightest, he could manage to tell by the look in his eyes when he asked, “Why did you come back?” As blank as Red’s expression usually was, with this being the first time he’d ever shown even a tiny bit of emotion in years, it was oddly easy to tell._

_“You lost, didn’t you?”_

_Nodding slightly, he turned his gaze elsewhere. What the fuck?_

_“You only came back,” Green croaked between sobs, “because you fucking_ lost _? Not because everyone thought you were dead, but because you lost_ one battle _against some other guy? Do you have any fucking idea how… I-I felt? Or your mom? Are you seriously so high on your Rapidash you thought you could do shit like that? And one loss manages to drag your sorry ass down from that damn mountain?!”_

_Hot tears continued streaming down his face. In truth, he did feel at least a shred of sympathy, yet he wouldn’t even look at him. The bastard probably wasn’t even taking him seriously._

_“I missed you, dickhead!”_

* * *

Whenever he saw snowfall, he couldn’t help but think back to that moment, the years spent without him, everything. While he wasn’t that bitter towards him anymore in terms of his mountain escapades, he hated how Red always seemed to eager to get out in the cold. It was at least cute, seeing him act like a kid on Christmas morning the second a snowflake fell, and he knew deep down he wouldn’t leave again- he couldn’t. That was his promise. Whether or not he said it vocally, he knew. 

And yet… seeing the cold, fluffy flakes collecting on the ground at its own pace filled him with dread. With worry. And he should’ve known better. Doubt shouldn’t be an issue. 

So, when they took a trip to Alola near the end of the fall and into the winter, Green felt relieved, if only for a moment. Sure, they were originally there just for the Battle Tree, but there were still plenty of times for breaks, even if that came in the form of a referral to the Alolan Pokemon League to meet with the overall organizer, Professor Kukui. Too bad it was on a goddamn mountain. 

The world must hate him. He didn’t want to have to relive those experiences, dreading having to remember them after trying so hard to move past those times. Groaning loudly, he buried his face into his Arcanine’s bushy yet soft fur, its body heat the equivalent of a natural space heater. This didn’t help keep snowflakes from getting into his hair, but it at least kept him from getting hypothermia and/or frostbite. Maybe he shouldn’t have left his coat at home… Of course, this wasn’t a problem for Red. Keeping ahead of the trainer and his Pokemon without one of his own to provide warmth, only wearing basic summer attire, it seemed the cold never bothered him in the slightest. It was like he was a Fire-type or even an Ice-type (maybe Steel or Water), since he just resisted this shit. How does a human not freeze in this sort of weather? 

“Fuck this. Who decided it was a good idea to build the Pokemon League all the way up here? Are they tryin’ to kill me?!” Green growled, clutching tightly onto the pelt of the dog-like creature he rode as they managed to press on. When his friend tried to pick up his own pace, he didn’t hesitate to scold him once he even got slightly obscured from his line of sight. Though, it soon dawned on him why he was getting ahead. 

Built into a small side of Mount Lanakila’s very own Victory Road was an elevator-like contraption. There was no cover over it, but it wasn’t frozen over and still appeared to be in working condition. If they turned out to be stuck there, he’d scream. Upon pointing it out to Red (in which he gave him a “no shit” look) and heading over to the lift, the assumption that it could just work was proven true. 

The brunette let out a relieved sigh. “Thank Arceus, it’s over…” At least now they could grab a lift using the Ride Pager they shared rather than having to suffer through a few more agonizing hours of going back down. The top seemed to be oddly lively for a mountain top, especially one where only a few trainers appeared to be around. A couple were younger, presumably taking on the league later after completing their trials, but the others seemed to be there either for training or Pokemon catching/watching. There was an area dedicated to use of the Poke Finder, with mainly Ice-types wandering up to a few onlookers, the only thing keeping them separate at a safe enough distance being a “fence” made of ice. Despite that, there were occasional occurrences of curious Alolan Vulpix and Sandshrew (wouldn’t it be more fitting to call them Snowshrew?) sniffing around and digging into the frosty earth below. It was easy to ignore the League that towered over the mountainside, though the presence was still there. As a bonus, the view was stunning, but Green wasn’t exactly a fan of it. He preferred to go into the Pokemon Center nearby. 

One of the Vulpix wandered in along-side the two as if they were letting in their own Pokemon, eventually finding itself playing around with a Spinda belonging to a camper sitting at the café section’s counter. There weren’t many people inside, yet it was still welcoming and, most importantly, warm. Arcanine lowered its body to allow its trainer off before willingly getting into its ball, given a cheery thank you. A smirk briefly appeared on Red’s face before he found himself looking out the window. 

“You know when we’re supposed to meet with the old guy?” 

No answer. He pulled up a chair in order to sit near the window, facing away from it. 

“Didn’t he give you a letter or something? Mind if I see it?” 

Red didn’t budge. 

“What’s with you? Are you even liste-“ He cut himself off. There was no point in arguing, was there? Because he knew he was going to be pissed. He knew what Red was so fixed on, and yet he worried he was being too controlling. “Fine. Go on out or whatever,” he snorted. “I’m not your dad. You better not run off again, though.”  
Still, he didn’t move from his spot. Instead, Red grabbed his friend’s right hand, much to his surprise. Green flinched. The hell was he doing? Not like he’d even get an answer. While he felt like he should be upset to an extent, just knowing he was staying there eased those fears. 

For once, he watched the snow fall without a care in the world.


End file.
